teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Nailgun
The Nailgun is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It uses Nails and fires a steady stream of them. It does not need to be reloaded. It is used by the Scout,Sniper,Spy QWTF In QWTF and ETF, the Nailgun is a surprisingly powerful weapon. It does not suffer any damage falloff over range, which makes it an ideal weapon to use at up to medium range. When engaging a target, remember to circle-strafe so that it is harder for him to hit you. Even though the Nailgun is powerful, remember that it'll take a constant stream of nail for a few seconds to kill a perfectly-healthy target. You'll probably miss quite a few times, since it is likely that he'll be trying to circle-strafe you at the same time. The Nailgun is also very useful against Sentry Guns. When you see a Sentry, position yourself just past the Sentry's range, then open fire with the Nailgun. If there is no Engineer taking care of it, the Sentry will be destroyed after a few seconds of fire. However, this does eat up a lot of ammo, so make sure that you can either get more ammo or that your other weapons are fully-loaded before attempting this. Otherwise, you might not have enough ammo to face off other enemies. However, it uses two nails per shot, which means that you can quickly drain your ammo if you're not careful. To counter this, try to be careful with your ammo; for example, if you are engaging an enemy and you two are circle-strafing each other, do not fire when you don't see him. This will conserve ammo that you'll need. TFC The Nailgun is less useful than it was in QWTF, mostly because the Shotguns do not have damage falloff. This makes the Nailgun less useful than the Shotguns for killing targets. However, the Nailgun is still very good at destroying Sentry Guns. Use the same strategy as that is used with the QWTF Nailgun. This Nailgun only uses one nail per shot, which makes it more efficient than the QWTF version. In addition, it has a higher rate of fire than the QWTF one. Trivia The TFC Nailgun is similar in appearance to the Sten submachine gun. Nailguns in real life look much different, and are commonly used for framing and construction work Behind the scenes *Early TFC screenshots show that the Nailgun used the HL1 SMG's model at one time, another hint would be unused HUD icons found in the game files. Those are HL1 SMG's HUD icon. Gallery Image:nailgun_tfc.png|The TFC Nailgun Image:Tfc nailgun world.png|The TFC Nailgun world model. Image:Tfc nailgun hud.png|The TFC Nailgun HUD icon. Image:Screenshot 790screen008.jpg|The early Nailgun. Image:Tfc nailgun hud1 noselect.png|Early HUD icon, when not selected. Image:Tfc nailgun hud1 select.png|Ditto, when selected. ETF The ETF Nailgun combines the power of the QWTF Nailgun (since its Shotguns have damage falloff over range) and the ammo system and rate of fire of the TFC Nailgun. Try to use this weapon when you can. TF2 The Nailgun was supposed to be the Scouts primary weapon, but it was replaced with the Scattergun in the final version. Trivia This weapon is from Quake 1. However, the QWTF version has a lower rate of fire compared to the Quake 1 version. The TFC and ETF Nailguns have a rate of fire that is closer to the Quake 1 Nailgun. Category:Weapons Category:Scout weapons Category:Scout Weapons Category:Sniper Weapons Category:Sniper weapons Category:Spy Weapons Category:Spy weapons Category:Beta weapons Category:Unused Items Category:Cut ContentCategory:Contents